As for Crossing the Lines
by Ebzenka
Summary: Tsuruga Ren wants to do the step but is unsure and seeks Bo. As he asks Kyoko to go out, she is confused. What does he want? Acting practice, work meeting, or maybe... a date? Will she stay oblivious to his attentions this time? First date challenge.
1. Bo, the bold and blunt

_My first fanfic in english, so sorry if the grammar is poor (please tell me about the mistakes and I correct them). I am not very experienced in writing romance, but I wanted to try. _

_Edit.: Thanks to EmilyF.6 the help with grammar, and to everyone who offered his/her help, and great thanks to Leelish for everything, for her helpful hands, smart suggestions and quick red ink!_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bo the Bold and Blunt<strong>

Kyoko in the Bo' costume carefully strolled the empty corridors of Fuji TV. She never dared to go to THAT corridor, unless Bo's head safely covered her own. Today that care paid off. She sighed, nervously stepped back, and went into the role. Now she was the cheerful, a bit shameless and arrogant, but helpful young, ehm, man in the rooster's disguise.

Tsuruga Ren sat on the bank and hearing the thumping sounds of Bo's walk, his head rose immediately.

"Hi, Bo," he greeted. "It's been a long time."

The rooster came near, and sitting himself next to him, he asked in a slightly amused voice: "Well, seems the great and mighty Tsuruga Ren needs help again. Oh yes. Spill it."

Ren made a wry face. "No need to be mean, you know? It is not so easy. Are you not supposed to go easy on me and to cheer me up a bit, before I am ready to talk about my problems?" he added, sounding amused.

Bo rolled his eyes (or at least made the impression), and then he shook his head. "I am no cheap psychologist. Look, time is money, and yours so much more than mine, and it was you who told me to be professional. Stop playing the princess and tell me, so we can go on. Is it work? Health? Family? Women? Or anything else?"

Ren sighed and looked to the ground. "Do you remember that girl?"

Kyoko froze a bit. Oh no, please. Doing Setsu was one thing, she at least could hide herself behind the clingy-sister attitude, but it was only a few days back that she found out she is head over heels in love with him. It would be a catastrophe for her, if he finds out... he would be kind, of course, and full of understanding, but even thinking of such a kind and smooth rejection felt disgusting. She would prefer to die. But she wanted to help him, and if it meant to share his love troubles, she had to go through the torture.

"The one we talked about last time?" asked Bo. "So you have confessed? And now... you want to break up?" he added hesitantly (and even if Kyoko knew it is bad, she could do nothing els e but to harbour a small spark of hope. But the sparkle died immediately with his words).

"Oh no, nothing like that. Or, sort of. I decided to confess. But she needs to know ...things about me before. She doesn't know who I really am. And I am not sure whether to do it or not."

Bo scratched his head. "Well, and what's the problem? Why can't you tell her immediately? Are you afraid she cannot keep your secrets?"

Ren looked up allmost scared. "No! She is completely to be trusted, but... she might be scared... or she might be angry I haven't told her before, as I cannot hold it secret forever anyway."

"So. There are secrets about you. One day you have to go public with them anyway. But you want to be honest with her now and you trust her enough to tell her. Really, I do not see why any girl would be angry about hearing someone's secrets."

"Because some of them concern her. I sort of... lied to her. And in my past, I was... "

"No offense, but I am not the one who should know your past first," Bo interjected hastily. "But anything you did in the past... even if it was really, really bad... it seems you are remorseful and ashamed, and you have changed; and if the lies you told her had some reason to be told, she may understand and forgive you. Everyone makes serious mistakes when they are young and silly. The thing is, they should learn from them."

Ren looked at Bo. "I don't know." He still looked tortured and unsure.

"Is there anything else?"

Ren looked away.

Bo watched him inquiringly a bit, and then he suddenly continued: "Could it be... (no way!) you are afraid?"

...

"You are! You are afraid she'll reject you! Oh dear. The great, famous Tsuruga Ren, who can walk through a room and make every woman there faint just by unleashing his smile, is afraid to be rejected." Bo meant it as a joke, but the sound of his voice softened at the end of the speech. He turned his head to the side and asked with understanding: "Is it possible... she is in love with someone else?"

"No, I don't think so. It's just... I am not sure if I... If I am good enough for her," answered Ren. "You know, if there was just a little hint that she likes me..."

Kyoko had had enough of it. Her heart felt like sqeezed and drained of blood, and she was sure that if she heard more, she would start to cry. And besides, she hated hearing such a silly words from someone, who should be bold and rush on the white horse to kneel down in front of the girl of his and make her happy forever... Ahem. No time for fantasies. The faithful page Bo should kick some courage into the shining knight in the golden armour.

"Don't be coward, man!" Bo exclaimed.

"You cannot wait for the right girl to decide to come to you. What if she is shy? And besides, if there is a moment you should be brave, it is this one. There is no way a knight in shining armor would wait for the princess to confess! The worst thing that can happen is, she rejects you, but even that is better than sitting and sulking. At least you are sure of the future."

Kyoko tried to be skeptical about the relationship, but even in her imagination it went the other way. She simply could not imagine Tsuruga-san to be Sho-like, to be bad or untrue to his girl and she was sure... she gulped... that any girl could live a happy life by his side.

No, there was no point of imagining silly and improbable dreams, what could be, if she and he...

Bo sat down again and looked to the ground, just as Ren did. After a moment of silence, Bo added unsurely: "I am sorry if I was rude. But I don't have any better advice."

Ren slowly woke up from a stupor. "No, no you weren't at all. You told me the truth. You are right. So... I should go now."

He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

Bo returned the bow and Kyoko watched Tsuruga Ren, until he turned around the corner.

She waited a minute, then she went to hiding in a dark corner and robot-like she took off the chicken costume. She felt small, empty and lost, but somehow she could not cry. Her mind felt numb and divided from reality by a thick glass. "At least everything will be over soon," she thought, as she left the building and stepped out into the Tokyo night.


	2. Tsuruga Kuon, Trouble over the Corner

_I had to wait to the chapter 176 to see what Murasame really did; so take care - spoilers to 176! Since now a little spin-off begins - imagine the scene ended after 176, as Murasame left Cain Heel's dressing room scared to death. _

_Great thanks to Leelish and her heavenly endurance with my grammar and weird writing habits._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Tsuruga Kuon, Trouble over the Corn...er <strong>

Ren searched the passages of LME. Kyoko was nowhere to be found, but he knew she had to be here. And he knew that he had to do something, after what happened at the lunchtime. Cain Heel surely should not do anything else but to glare at the men ogling his sweet sister, and there was no excuse for him slipping so badly.

He remembered Setsuka interacting with Murasame. She stayed character, of course. And Murasame in fact did not do anything too bad. He didn't touch her in an improper way or something (of course, EVERY way any man could touch Kyoko was improper). He just looked at her with interest; but after that he played the role of "the good guy, the cooperating teamplayer" which was much worse. Ren knew he was prejudiced against Murasame. He has done nothing Ren, or even Kuon, would not do. But that was the problem. The jerk was too much like him, but not the actor enough to create his "new and nice persona" bulletproof. Ren knew how it felt. He knew too many young boys like him, wild and crazy and craving for fame, acknowledgement, love, money and other things, who, growing up, found out that they get their goals easier when they behaved on the surface. Hell, he used to be one of them, or pretended to be at least; and so he knew immediately. Murasame wanted to piss off Cain Heel, and he liked Cain's cool and cute sister too much to let her be.

She, as Setsuka, stayed cold to his attempts and was unruffled when Cain scared the sucker to death. But inside she still was Kyoko, the biggest team player, caring and attentive, and she felt sorry for the guy, Ren was sure. Today she understands she is playing for another team, and so she has to play the ice princess without any hint of agreement with Murasame's demands; but as a real human, she has to disagree deeply with the behaviour she has to display. She would never agree with anyone appearing so rude to people and deciding not to speak their language. Plus, she has no idea how her appearance affects the men around her. One day she might show her real face for a moment, and Murasame will take advantage at her, because Murasame wouldn't understand that is wasn't the cold Setsuka giving in to him, but Mogami Kyoko, slipping out of her role.

Ren paused for a moment with the feeling he was underestimating Kyoko's acting ability. But everyone has weak spots; he slipped today very seriously and he has to begin even more dangerous play to cover the deadly mistake. If it could happen to him, it surely can happen to her. And she will be scared, or worse - she could take the bait and falls for the arrogant, bigheaded jerk, because he can pretend to be so lovely and caring and witty and... crap. It must not happen. Any hour of hesitation could be deadly. He has to do it today.

At last he found her. Deep in her thoughts, and somehow sad, she walked a dark corridor from the storage rooms.

"Good morning, Mogami-san."

Kyoko woke up from her musing and returned his greeting. Ren could've sworn she blushed faintly.

"Are you going to work here?" she wondered.

"Actually, I was hoping to find you, Mogami-san. I have a task for you."

"Oh, a Love-me task?"

"Oh no. Actually, I really need to talk to you very soon. Privately. What about a dinner somewhere? Are you free at eight?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Yes, I am. But please tell me, what... Have I maybe done something bad?"

"Not at all. It's... I need to make sure... I need to tell you something. In fact, maybe you'll be angry with me."

"Me angry with you?" frowned Kyoko. "How could I possibly be? Well, you have many reasons to be angry with me, 'cause I always do something silly, but me with you?"

She tried to imagine. Maybe he wants to tell her about the high-school girl he's in love with, and he is sorry for not trusting Kyoko so long ago. Or maybe he wants to tell her about his past, as a practice, because he wants to see how another girl will react to it? Or he allready confessed to the girl, now he wants to share the truth about his life and she is honoured to be the next one to be told? Every possibility was a bit heartwarming, because it meant he trusts Kyoko enough to tell her secrets. But every possibility was killing in the same time. She felt the purse with the Corn stone in her pocket, but she didn't feel the strength through the fabric layers, even if she touched the pocket discreetly. Please, help me, Corn!

Kyoko did her best to look unconcerned, but she could not hide the confusion. He could almost see the bunches of ideas running one and other side behind her forehead, struggling and panicking all over. She looked so adorable when confused, you wanted to hug her and tease her and kiss her... oh no, stop. But maybe he could afford a bit of innocent teasing?

His face went to a mix of Emperor of the Night and the Teasing Elf of the Fairy Garden. He went near her side, bowed to her ear, and whispered softly: "There are many secrets in the world to be revealed, Kyoko-chan," and whispering, his lips touched her earlobe very tenderly.

If there was a shock-measuring machine, it surely would have exploded.

Well, a bit less innocent teasing than he counted on before. But he could not resist the temptation.

Kyoko froze like a stone pillar. Her heart seemed to stand still. She could not do anything.

Ren bowed. "So, we'll see each other at eight at your place, Mogami-san."

She was not capable movement, and so she was left in the lonely passage, utterly perplexed.

After a while, her body started to work again, her face flushed in a dangerous way and the heart raced so quickly as if trying to catch up. What should THIS of all things mean? Had she been daydreaming? She felt the kiss... no, it was only a touch! An accidental touch! But he called her "Kyoko-chan", like the time he's been ill. Considered together, it couldn't be both an accident.

Was it another one "american gesture"? Is he really such a playboy as to kiss other girls when he is in love with someone else? Or is she completely misinterpreting something that maybe never happened? If it is this possibility, it could be the reason why the Corn stone didn't help. But wait, Corn always helped, even if she needed only to lift up her mood, so why not now?

She took it out of the purse. It looked the same, but somehow the comfort she always got was gone. It seemed like the stone was smirking at her with its blue-ish eye.

Is Corn going bad? Maybe the Beagle was right when he tried to take it from her? Oh no, it could not be. But maybe it's purpose was only to take away sadness, not these dangerous feelings she is fighting right now. Maybe it is too weak. Oh, my poor fairy stone, you can't help me this time.

And the worst thing, the worst thing of all is: he left, and so she could not take back her consent. She has to go to the dinner. Whatever awaits her there.


	3. Mogami Kyoko, Going Mad Again

_Third chapter. Sorry, I am not very quick, I imagined it will be better, but somehow... You know, holiday time.:-) And next chapter will be not better._

_Please excuse the lack of any plot in this chapter. I promise it will approve in the future._

_And in the case you ask, yes, once before a time I also went around a certain shopping window feeling plain and boring, and saw a perfect dress._

_Great thanks to Leelish for her help!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Mogami Kyoko, going mad again <strong>

The eighth hour was nearing desperately quickly. Kyoko went to Darumaya to change her clothes, but she ended with her old blouse and skirt, disgusted with the quality of her wardrobe. In everything she looked like an ordinary schoolgirl. Oh yes, she in the matter of fact WAS an ordinary schoolgirl. She frowned to the Sho poster on the wall. Maybe he was right. Plain and boring. If she's found near Ren Tsuruga, she would dishonnor him and make him look weird. And not only him - SHE needed to be well dressed, admired and beloved.

Kyoko repeated this catchphrase, cheerleading style often, but today it seemed to lack power. How on earth she, an obscure and faulty person without any possible allure, could achieve this goal, was out of her reach. Depressed, she tossed herself on the futon between the heaps of blouses and skirts. She breathed deeply the calming scent of the linen, and composed herself. This was definitely not the right attitude.

If she's depressed in her feelings, she has to find something which holds her up and adds her some spark at least on the surface. She cannot show her inner turmoils, when she's asked to play the role of the Good Friend and Confidant and Worthy Kohai. She needs a dress which made her feel confident and hid her inner turmoil. She neded a dress that was modest, but elegant, mature, but not daring, timeless and modern in one.

She knew where to find such a dress. She saw it three days ago in a boutique shopping window. The dress was red, not the vulgar flashy red, but mattier, deeper, grave red; made of a high quality fabric; with short simple sleeves, medium wide skirt ending just over knees (so it was modest but not old-fashioned), with round and generous, but not too deep neckline.

It had been simple and perfect, and it had sent silent messages to Kyoko: "I have to be yours! If you don't buy me, you never get this chance again! I am THE dress, the dress which makes you good looking everywhere and everytime! You need me!"

It was a luxurious boutique, and you could guess the price level for a dress of such a quality. She didn't even need to look at the price tag to know that purchasing it would mean wiping out most of her meager savings. The savings considered to be the reserve in case she went ill or less paid. There was no way a poor, boring, unatractive girl like her could afford this dress.

Kyoko left Darumaya to take a little stroll through the shopping district. There still were three hours to the hour of doom. She absent-mindedly wandered the streets, and of course, at the end she found herself standing with desire on the other side of the street, opposite to the shopping window where from HER dress was sending its enticing signals.

The shop's entrance was decorated with fancy green bushes in big pots and music played from speakers hidden under the marquise. Right now, as Kyoko crossed the street to take closer longing look at her dream, the reporter began to speak quickly to fill the gap between advertising and a song.

"And as today is the day his new single is out which immediately begins to reach highest points of the charts, I am proud to introduce you the star of the day at our station! Today we celebrate a whole beautiful day with our beloved Fuwa Sho, live at our studio!"

The earsplitting screaming and clapping of fans ceased after a moment, as the first notes of a song sounded. It was quite a vivid tune, which caught the attention immediately. Kyoko felt like the bad day had reached its top. Every note of the song bumped at her head to dig her deeper into the plebian soil between the neat squares of the pavement.

When she lifted her head, she saw her red, perfect, ojou-sama temptation.

There is no way a plain, boring and unatractive girl like her could buy such a dress.

Like hell there wasn't.

Half an hour later, her head still spinning around, Kyoko went by bus to Darumaya's nearest bus stop. Her body felt weak and shivery, in her hand she held a noble paper bag with golden writings, and her account showed serious lacks in the money region. She could not believe she did it. On the other hand, she also could not find any serious remorse in her soul.

Well, maybe she shouldn't have bought the shawl. But it was big, warm, silky, and fine. The multicoloured butterflies painted on the white fabric looked so fairy-like... and in fact if she already spent so much on the dress, it was really pointless to start with saving money right now. Besides, it was on sale. Ahem. With the saint „on sale mantra" Kyoko chased away the little voices screaming something about shameless wasting and living expenses, and made a mental note to buy really, really good shoes next time she gets crazy again. Oh yes, it felt good to be irresponsible for a while.

Getting out at the bus stop brought her a bit back to her sanity, and she remembered why she has bought the dress. It was not a random silly dress to wear, it was her armour against all the bad things that threatened to come. And maybe even against the good ones, but Kyoko knew her limits and it made her very sad again. But if a girl is down, she has to save it with style. 'And a dress like this does half of the work itself,' muttered she as she dried her hair after showering.

At half eight she was almost ready. Her simple beige shoes were clean and shiny, little beige purse filled with Corn stone, tissue, key, phone and some money just in case, her dress and shawl were pressed and her hair and make-up done. She ruefully touched Princess Rosa with the tip of her finger, but she could not risk it; the magic was too strong.

Seven minutes to eight she went down the stairs, received compliments from Taisho and Okami-san and went to the street.

Five minutes to eight a well known car stopped for her.

It's time.


	4. Awkward Truths to Reveal

_I apologize for updating so late. The fact is, I only can write if alone, fit and concentrated. Last month I was either surrounded by people in every possible moment of the day or night, or loaded with work, or totally exhausted, so I slept through most of my precious free time. You know, people have to take care of their body, as Kyoko says. But at last, I managed. _

_Big thanks to everyone writing comments, or subscribing my story! Every single one of you made me feel big and important. And great thanks to my amazing and patient beta-reader._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Awkward Truths to Reveal <strong>

Ren drove down the street slowly, because he knew he was a bit early. He even went around the block once. But as he got near the small alley again, he blinked. There came a fairy. He recognized her at once, although her dress, hair and make-up changed her again.

He stopped the car, went out quickly and opened the door for her. She was startled at first, but she bowed and greeted. Ren returned the bow and stretched the hand he was hiding behind his back.

"A litle flower for you, Mogami-san. You really are stunning today."

Kyoko blushed a little, and she sat herself in the car, the beautiful ivory rose in the hands.

When the car went on again, she asked:

"Does this beautiful rose, by any chance, have a name as well?"

"Elfe. It's name is Elfe."

"Oh... how felicitous," Kyoko breathed out. She could almost see little elves hiding in the greenish blossom, delicate and fragile as an elf house could be. But she remembered soon she should not show her childish dreaming to public, and controlled her face again to a polite smile. Oh, how she missed Corn in moments like this one. He would have understood.

Ren had to hide a dreamy smile himself. She was so cute, and so easy to read! He wished he could tell her everything right here and now, but he was afraid of it. What if she freaked out and ran away?

They stopped in the parking lot of a quiet restaurant and went in.

Kyoko couldn't concentrate on the food, although she managed to take care that his order contained something healthy and nutritious. She was too busy with being scared about what could come.

Ren was mostly silent. When they finished their meals, Kyoko looked at him questioningly and he knew he had to start.

"Mogami-san, you know I wanted to tell you something. It's not easy, so I was wondering how to put it. You know Tsuruga Ren is a stage name."

"Of course," nodded Kyoko. She breathed out and her gaze lowered. The worst wasn't comming right now. She was able to concentrate on his talk again.

"And have you maybe found out the real one?"

"How could I?" Kyoko's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"You had heard it many times."

Kyoko's face was a living question mark.

"Mogami-san, the time you had to take care of Kuu Hizuri, why do you think he had been so cross with you at the beginning?"

"How do you know? Oh, maybe the president told you... I think he just disliked me. I haven't given it any reason."

"He played it. Because of me."

"He knew you already? From your past?"

"Yes. He didn't want to contact me directly, because he respected my decision to remain in disguise. He tried to persuade me to contact him. And he tried to use you, because he didn't know you. He had to be very surprised when you tricked him with the fake telephone call."

"You know about it as well?" Kyoko was surprised, and her brain started to work very hard. "So he had to speak with President Lory - and President was in the plot from the beginning, wasn't he? Oh, I should have anticipate it. He has his hands almost in everything," she grimaced.

Ren smiled a bit. "You guessed exactly. Well, Kuu couldn't expect you deal with him so quickly."

"But how could it have any influence at you?"

"They had hoped that if I found out you were being badly treaten, it would provoke me in to confronting Kuu. And as you ruined their plans, Kuu improvised with another try, and made you play his son."

Kyoko frowned to her juice glass.

"Don't worry you did it amazingly, that's why he admires you. He told me himself, when I yielded."

Kyoko gasped in surprise. "Why? Oh, I'm sorry I asked. But you should give me a hint. I would do nothing to harm you."

"You haven't done anything bad. You were perfect, as you always are. And trust me I am the right person to judge, because I am Kuon Hizuri, Kuu's son."

Kyoko's blushing face turned white at once. "I had to be such an inconvenience to you. I'm so sorry."

Ren caressed her hand. "I told you you did no harm. In fact you helped me a lot. I should stay in contact with my parents more. You helped me to remember my duties, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko blushed again, as she realised he called so intimately, and she shifted her hand uncomfortably to free herself from his touch.

He felt a little hurt, and looked at her.

"My father calls you his other son, and after all, we're spending a lot of private time together recently, don't you think it's time to be on first-name terms?" Ren smiled a bit mischievously.

She hesitated. She cooked his meals – made his bed - washed his underwear – she even slept in the same room, even if it was only within the role, but she was not sure if this would be safe for her. "Yes, you are right. But how should I call you, to make it appropriate? Of course I cannot use your real name."

"Call me Ren. You know I grew up in USA, I am more comfortable without that courtesy stuff. Even Yashiro calls me Ren, you remember? And he does not even know I am not Japanese."

Kyoko blushed even more. "OK, R-ren. Thank you. And could I ask... why did you go to Japan? When your family supports you, and you could make a career in USA?"

„Oh, we come to the bad stuff," Ren looked down a bit. "But I have to tell you anyway. So please, if you're disgusted with me, just tell me and I'll take you home, I'll understand. Do you promise, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded silently.

Ren sipped a bit from his drink.

"You can read in any tabloid Ren is perfect, Kyoko-chan. But Ren is only a character without any past. I used to be - and still am - Kuon, and Kuon was not the perfect child my father fawned about. People wanted him to be better than best, because of who he was and who his parents were. And Kuon failed to meet those standards too many times, and he hated to be laughed at behind his back. So he tried to break free. He was revolting, wild, irresponsible, arrogant, he fought, smoked, drank and did everything he could to seem cool. Can you imagine that, Kyoko-chan?"

She was very surprised to find out she can very well. She saw him, a lost boy kicking around himself fighting the wild world, who could be a brother of Hiou-kun - or Corn.

Ren gulped and went on, looking at his fingers on the table.

"He caused a lot of problems, but whatever he did, the way world saw him never changed. He still was supposed to be the perfect son and the spoiled golden child who gets everything for free at the same time. And so he felt like no one cares, and no one can discipline him. He sunk deeper. And one day, with his irresponsibility he caused the death of his best friend. I caused it. My hands are bloody forever, Kyoko-chan..."

His eyes seemed to look far in the past and they took the vacant look she had seen already.

Kyoko was worried. He was drifting away again. With teary eyes she took his hand and caressed it.

He woke up slowly and looked at her. And then he smiled with his heavenly smile.

She forgot everything. To worry about her awkward situation, to control her face, to pay attention to the surroundings, to think about anything but him, here and now.

'Oh Corn,' thought a part of her mind confoundly, 'I feel like flying - it's like some crazy wonderful spell.'

Then some weird lightflash made her snap out of it, she released his hand and seated herself properly, looking around alarmed. But there was nothing suspicious in the room, only the semi-dark restaurant with a few guests sitting quietly by their tables, so she recollected her mind.

The spell was broken.

* * *

><p><em>Note: A rose named Elfe, which means Fairy in german, is a really existing flower, it's blossom is a creamy white one with greenish veil and fine fruity smell. It's a climbing rose, not a rose for cutting, but I'm sure you excuse me in this petty detail. There is a light pink rose named "Fairy" as well, but the rose itself is not so extraordinary to me. Ren would have definitely brought something cooler.<em>

_This chapter was not exactly thrilling, I know. But stay tuned, it's comming! Confusion! Escaping! Moonlit nights! Fights! Action! Fun! Rain of petals! 1000 elephants! … erm, sorry, I got sort of carried away. :-)_


	5. About Fairies and Chickens

_After a long time, it's here! The last chapter. What was it I had promised? Thousand elephants? Oh, I should have told you I am a big fat liar..._

* * *

><p><strong>5. About Fairies and Chickens <strong>

"It looks like we should move somewhere else," Ren said, resigned.

"Why then? Don't you like it here anymore?" Kyoko wondered.

"Someone found us out. And I really need to tell you more. It's not safe to do it here, someone could hear."

Kyoko in this instant knew what the flash of light had meant. Someone took a picture of them. She hoped that she had done a good job on her make-up and hair earlier. If she's lucky, no one finds out who she was. But it was very awkward. She remembered suddenly there is a girl he loves, and what if the pictures leak to tabloids, and it makes his confession to that girl seem false?

The thought made her feel sad. But of course, he really loves the girl, so he would find a way to clear up any misunderstanding for sure.

This thought made her even sadder. Leaving the room, she took care to stay in the shadows, so no one could take another picture of her.

Ren led their way to the back door shown them by a staff member. "We cannot take the car," he explained. "The parking lot is watched by now as well. If you don't mind, let's take a little stroll. We come back later, or take a taxi."

Kyoko didn't mind. She felt uncomfortable sitting face-to-face with him, because it was harder to hide her feelings, and she loved strolls.

They crossed only a few streets and took the direction to a small park surrounding a big office center. There was business in the streets, but it was dark enough that people couldn't recognize him. Some windows in the building were still lit, there is always someone working overtime in any office.

As they stepped in the park between the trees and bushes, Ren began to speak again.

"How long have we known each other, Kyoko-chan, do you remember?"

"Of course - you've known me since the day I first came to LME."

"I'm really sorry, but I have to tell you you are mistaken. Or maybe, I let you make that mistake. You knew me long before that day, Kyoko-chan. But I changed a lot to be Tsuruga Ren. Hizuri Kuon looked quite different in his appearance."

He stopped under a bright shining street lamp, took a card from his wallet and handed it to her. It was a family portrait, probably the work of some world-known photographer, who situated the objects in very romantic poses expressing family love and the peaceful beauty of a private picnic on the lake shore. Between the unmistakable handsome profile of Kuu and an angelic looking woman there sat a fair-haired boy with big sparkling eyes. A very familiar boy.

"You... you are..." She lost words. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day you lost the blue stone at the staircase."

Kyoko stood a moment without any reaction. Then she started again. "You..."

Ren guiltily looked at her. "Yes."

Suddenly, something hit him in the chest. He catched it reflexively - it was her purse. Kyoko looked at him with fiery eyes. "You cheating, conniving, treacherous swindler! You knew all the time! You let me talk nonsense and live a lie!" She stepped closer to him, and he stepped backwards.

"I'm really sorry! I could not..."

She made another two steps forward. "I'm sure you laughed at me secretly!"

"Never!" he tried to retort in vain.

"You heard me to talk about you, and feel sorry for you, and you just laughed!"

Kyoko stood in front of him burning with rage.

"You disliked me, and I could not break my undercover status..." he went on, but Kyoko was not willing to let him speak.

"And I thought Corn was my friend! I thought he can never forget me willingly! He..."

"I've hidden it five years! Not even Yashiro knows..."

"...would never mess with me! He wouldn't..."

"And when I fell in love with you I felt that I'm wasn't worthy of you and feared you'd freak out just like this when I told you..."

"He would never tell me lies, except the fairy thing, of course, but it was only a childish game..." She stopped a moment to take a breath, and as his words finally reached her brain, her eyes widened.

"What... what did you say just now?" she whispered.

Ren took a breath as well and looked apologetic. "Oh crap. It's not exactly the way I wanted to confess to you. I'm sorry."

Kyoko stood very still with blank eyes. In her mind, there was a chaos of words and colors. 'confess to you, fell in love, Corn, confess, not supposed to, high-school girl, Corn, in love, confess...'

Ren made another half step and touched her arms. "I cannot make this as romantic as you deserve anymore, but... I've loved you for years. Would you please go out with me?"

She blinked, and with small voice she almost whispered: "Only if you promise not to disappear again, Corn." And when he nodded, she pulled his head to her and kissed him.

He embraced her tightly, dragged her two steps backwards from the light, and when he kissed her back, he felt his brain changing into a fluffy ball of strawberry candy floss.

After a few heavenly minutes, they sat on a wooden bench in a shadow of a big bush, watching the moon and nestling against each other. Suddenly, Ren felt Kyoko shivering more and more. He wondered if she's cold, but before he could ask, she burst with laugh.

"What happened?" asked he, but she was stuck in a laughing fit. In time she managed to stop it, he felt being a bit angry.

Kyoko wiped her teary eyes and asked with the pretense of seriousness: "Is this the moment we share our darkest secrets, so we don't have anything to hide in the future?"

"I already told you all of my secrets, so if you have some as well, it would be fair, I suppose," said Ren, still wondering what could be so funny here.

"OK," Kyoko took a deep breath. "But I assure you, I never connected the dots, even if it seems impossible."

Ren was confused. "What?"

"I'm Bo."

Silence.

Ren withdrew himself from her. "And to hear this from the girl who called me conniving swindler. I cannot believe it!" He had a very sad and sever expression.

Kyoko stopped shivering with suppressed laughter at once and the guilt began to overflow.

"But maybe I can consider forgiving you," he went on in a mocking tone, and she, relieved, felt the urge to hit him with her purse again. " After all, I've always had a weak spot for chickens."

_Note:_

_I hope I haven't disappointed you much. I am not very good at writing fluff, but – having a bit fun is good as well, isn't it?_

_An epilogue coming next._


	6. Epilogue: A Bad Day of a Star

_A little bonus for all of you who waited with patience. Endless thanks to my amazing beta, who improved my english to a level I never hoped to reach. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Bad Day of a Star<strong>

Fuwa Sho had had a bad night, and an even worse morning. He went to sleep late after an exhausting day full of live radio performances and squealing silly girls, could not rest well and had bad dreams. Morning came too soon to even call it early. His head hurt like he was a light-weight, and considering the champagne in the radio station and the beer he drank at home, maybe he was. No pudding in the fridge; no, he 'll never gets used to... Maybe he could ask Shoko? Oh no, this is one of the last pieces of privacy he has now. He switched the TV on. The morning show ended and the reporter showed the main overview of the press.

All the tabloids looked similar. There was the same picture all over it.

"Who is the mysterious date of Tsuruga Ren? The No.1 celebrity off the market!" the headlines shouted in various ways.

Sho looked dully at the delicate bodyshape, which seemed suspiciously familiar to him. She was caressing the actor's hand, and he looked at her like, like she was some surprise birthday cake with candles, Sho would puke if he would be caught with such a look in the public himself. Completely disgusting. Tsuruga looked at that stupid female like she was some damned angel.

Suddenly Sho didn't need to guess who the "mysterious date" was.

He threw the remote control against the display and whined. Unhappily, the display didn't break and the TV was still on.

Definitely a bad day.


End file.
